Story:Conquest/Victor
See Also: Victor in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita Victor von Dieter is a main character in Conquest. The headstrong son of a Judge, he leads a life of decadence before inadvertedly starting a war throughout the entire nation of Trallia. Profile Appearance Tall and physically imposing, Victor is a muscular man who takes pride in his appearance. He is attractive, and he knows it; curly blond hair and shining blue eyes make him a figure of traditional manly beauty. Usually he wears a long-sleeved blue tunic and baggy brown pants that tuck into knee-length silver boots. His outfit is usually punctuated with various pieces of silver light armor, including bracers and hip plates, and the outfit is completed by a short red cape he also wears. When in his family's establishments, he substitutes the red cape for a long, dark blue housecoat that he also wears over his shoulders. Personality Charming, happy-go-lucky, and flirtacious, Victor prides himself on being the epitome of a playboy. Rather than focus on his studies or become a productive member of society, even as he approaches middle age, he constantly chooses over and over to live off his family's wealth and enjoy all the vices of life. Although he isn't usually an irritable person, nor does he usually do anything spiteful besides a prank or two, sometimes his joyfully-decided choices can cause serious consequences which he usually isn't prepared to deal with. Story Abilities Victor wields a Pistol sword named Punishment. It is fairly imposing and quite wide, although the pistol mechanism is Victor's own invention. As one can assume, he isn't the greatest engineer, and the weapon is largely useless outside of close range. Any use of gunpowder in the sword either leads to jamming or an explosion of the blade, which is both detrimental and quite embarrassing to the man. The one thing the sword is good for besides cutting things is bluffing - those who actually believe the sword can shoot tend not to want to clash with it. As a Knight, Victor is generally a hybrid of a tank and a mainstay front-line warrior. He has trained with a sword since he was a young child, and when mixed with his generous physical strength, he is generally a force to be reckoned with in close combat. Theoretically, most Knights are also experienced with healing magic, but he has no such interest in the field and is thoroughly useless in the art of recovery magic. Much later in the story, when Victor becomes a Judge, he is upgraded to a top-tier offensive force who is skilled in almost any form of magic. Although theoretically a master in any arcane art at this point, Victor still refuses to rely on such arts, and focuses solely on his close-combat skills. He gains the ability to use Judge Arts, which are pseudo-supernatural skills that debilitate wrongdoers, but he prefers his own might to settle things. Music Relationships Meagan Kaliriya Leos Oavyce Victor was the one who directly caused the Great War to sweep across Trallia, and as a result he sees Oavyce's invasion as his own fault, which it probably is. Perhaps to the danger of himself, he finds it to be his responsibility to take care of the situation and take the man down, as reckless as this idea is. As a result, he hates Oavyce, and the feeling is mutual. Suzuri Victor and Suzuri have been extremely close since the two were but little children, and he looks up to her with more respect than he does his own parents. She is much more mature than him and he sees this as a strong point, which he has used many times in the past to anchor him from trouble. Suzuri manages all of Victor's public affairs and is the one who makes sure he doesn't go completely broke in his constant partying and womanizing. But despite the eldest von Dieter's playboy nature, he hasn't gone after Suzuri in any form since the two met; it is unknown whether this is out of respect for her or fear.